Khutelutush-Inshushinak XI
Khutelutush-Inshushinak XI. (born 1713 AD/3715 IA as Prince Zamug Pacorus Eparti, d. 1784 AD/3780 IA) was the 224th Emperor of Chedorlaomer and 269th King of Elam 1761-1784. He was the only son of Emperor Kidinu X, whom he succeeded on the throne. Immediately upon his ascension he broke out into a quarel with Chief Minister Hammurabi Enlil, to the point of banishing him from Susa in 1762. The government met at a provisional headquarters at Anshan between 1st May and 26th August 1762 when the Emperor recalled the Chief Ministers banishment. As part of a deal made between the Emperor and the Government, the Emperor's favourite, Samsu-Ditana Harbe became 1st Vice Chief Minister and his close associate Itti-ili-nibi Enlil, Hammurabi Enlil's rival for leadership of his Clan, was made 2nd Vice Chief Minister and Minister of the Crown. In 1763 rumours emerged that the Emperor was sterile. The government officialy protested against these rumours and the Imperial Parliament, in Elamite Representation, passed a resolution against them on 2nd August 1763. On 1st December, the Emperor's marriage to his distant cousin, Princess Kuri-Humban was anounced. The marriage took place on 13th March 1764, with the attendance of 52 member nations heads of state. Each attendant was awarded a special commemorative medal from pure gold, named the Kuri-Humban Imperial Order, in three classes (3rd for commoners (475 issued), 2nd for high ranking military and government officials (108 issued) and 1st for nobility and royalty (79 issued)). The Princess was made full Empress-Consort with the Emperor taking no secondary wives of concubines. On 1st April 1765 however, the Emperor's condition was officialy revealed to the public. A series of highly regarded physicians from all over the world were summoned to Susa to try and cure the Emperor, amongst them Lord Scientist Nebra, founder of the instalation that became the Magical Research Facilities Central Facility and Jedrzej, Personal Physician to the King of Poland. However all atempts to cure the Emperor's sterility were in vain, and the Emperor suffered life-long complications due to an unsucessfull operation performed on him by Gabrio Gabrio, the famous quack physician, which resulted in a string of painfull operations of the bladder and the ureter. By the end of his life the Emperor recquired to use a urinary catheter. In 1767 on the death of Hammurabi Enlil, the Emperor personaly nominated the 1st Vice Chief Minister Samsu-Ditana Harbe as the new Chief Minister, as well as confirmed Itti-ili-nibi Enlil as head of the Enlil House and new 1st Vice Chief Minister. The Elamite Parliament rejected this decision but the Emperor forced them to acknowledge it under the pressure of dissolution and new elections. Shortly thereafter the emperor suffered a stroke that left him incapable to excercise his duties until 1770, whereafter he participated in them sporadicaly, instead chosing to live in privacy. On 5th March 1775 he gave the last audience before suffering a second stroke, which left him largely incapacitated and in need of constant attention. Nervertheless, following the conquest of the East Anglian New World Gerrard Province in 1783, he proposed the union of the three North New World provinces conquered during his rule (Gerrard Province, Newbold Province, and Serlby Province) into a new state, the Kingdom of Arsha. The plan was formaly accepted by parliament unanimously, and plans were being made to finalise the project by 1786, with the Emperor chosing a close relative of his, Prince Oromedon Artabazus Eparti, as King-Designate. However due to his death in 1784, the plan was put off indefinitely and following his successor's public dissaproval of the idea, the whole project was finaly rejected in 1787. Upon his death throne passed to his elderly uncle and long-time Viceroy of Elam, Shilkhak-Inshushinak IV.